Angst, Pain, Sorrow?
by satouangel
Summary: Poems done on the POV's of the FF7 characters around the end of the game...the relationships others, and how they may feel about one another. A little romancey..maybe some action gore eheh....but there is definitly angsty stuff....so here u go..
1. Unforgiving Past

Unforgiving Past

Satou: KOONII /bonk/ gah…itai…HOW THROUGH THAT!

Anonymous: WHEN R U GONNA FINISH UR INUYASHA FINDING OUT THE TRUTH!

Satou: ughh…U REALLY WOVE ME/huggies Anonymous/

Anonymous: GAH! GET OFF OF ME/pow pow pow/ GET HER OFF OF ME/runs in cirlcles/ GAH!

Satou: heheheh U WOVE ME! U REALLY WOVE ME/huggies harder/

Anonymous: GAH! UR KILLING ME! HELP ME!

Audience:……/gets up and walks away/…

Suddenly a BOOM!

Some guy (lets just call him Doggie Boy): SATOU! HOW DARE U START ANOTHER FANFICTION!

Satou: Huh? O! KONICHWAAAAAAAAA! Ugghhh…..why does everyone hit me……

Doggie Boy/twitch twitch/ lets go…/drags Satou/

Anonymous: IM SAVED! ARIGATOU/huggies Doggie Boy/

Satou: (hmmmm…time to go…heheheh) /runs away/

Anonymous: Ne Ne…Doggie Boy..

Doggie Boy:…/twitch twitch/ STOP CALLING ME DOGGIE BOY! THE NAME'S INUYASHA!

Anonymous: But…then why does it say "Doggie Boy" for your name?

Doggie Boy: SATOU! CHANGE IT!…huh? where is she?

Satou: heheh….

Doggie Boy: THERE SHE IS, GET HER/Doggie Boy and Anonymous chase after/

Satou: GAH/gets caught/ ughh……

Doggie Boy: CHANGE IT BACK!

Satou: hai hai…Doggie Boy

Doggie Boy: CHANGE IT NOW!

Satou:…ok……T.T

Inuyasha: YAY! Ok…..since u wont come back…JUST START THIS ONE/sticks in Disclaimer/

Disclaimer

Satou: u know…u guys really big fat meanies …/sigh/ I don't own Final Fantasy 7…/sob/

Inuyasha & Anonymous: good little girl /smiles/ ENJOY!

Doggie /kick/ Inuyasha: OR ELSE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

-----------------------------------------

I find you looking into space…  
Thinking really hard about something…  
So hard you begin to cry…  
I wonder what you are thinking about…  
What could it be that makes you so sad…?

When I walk up to you and ask "What's wrong?"…  
You turn away…answering me in a cold voice…  
"Nothing's wrong, nothing…"  
Nothing! What do you mean…  
Those tears you shed are nothing…?

Whenever I speak of the past…  
You always hide your face and leave…  
Leaving me talking to myself…  
And so I wonder…  
Are you still in love…with "her"?

I would ask you the question…  
But I'm afraid of your answer…  
Afraid you would say "yes"…  
Afraid of your rejection…  
So I just keep this one question to myself…

Every now and then…  
This one question will pop in my head…  
Making me want to cry…  
Making me want to kill myself…  
Because you won't look at me…

So I continue to live with this burden of not knowing…  
Not knowing you…  
Not knowing the truth…  
Not knowing what to do…  
Not knowing what "love" is…

And so, I wander around…  
Trying to find the where place I belong…  
The person I am destined to be with…  
The future that holds me…  
The many things I will hold dear to my heart.

So now I will continue to live this life of longing…  
The longing for you to finally accept the past…  
And continue into the future…  
For you to be able to find something true…  
And for you to love me, as I love you.

END OF UNFORGIVING PAST

?DICTIONARY?

arigatou: thanks

hai: yes

ne ne: hey

Ja ne: see ya

Obaka-san: Mr. Stupid

-----------------------------------------

Satou: SOOOOO? How do you guys like my poem! Good? Bad? Sucky? Terrible? WHAT! Gotta know/pow/

Anonymous: SNAP OUT OF WOMAN!

Inuyasha: YEA! GO FREAKIN BACK TO WORK!

Satou: but…but…im done!

Inuyasha & Anonymous: NO U ARENT! WAT HAPPENED TO "FINDING OUT THE TRUTH"!

Satou: ummm…

Inuyasha: GET BACK TO WORK! NOW!

Satou: hai…hai…T.T

Anonymous: GREAT! SHE IS FINALLY GETTING BACK TO WORK/happy happy/

Satou:…you know…ever since the beginning…I still don't know who the heck u r!

Inuyasha: yea…that's true! WHO THE HECK R U!

Anonymous: ummm…MUHAHAHAHAHAH!

Inuyasha & Satou/sweat drop/poke poke/ who the freakin heck r u…?

Anonymous: IM………dun dun DUN! KARI! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Inuyasha & Satou: ok…

Kari: YES! F34R MY 3V1L L337! MUHAHAHAHAHHA

Satou: …ok…ne ne Kari…when r _YOU_ gonna finish ur fanfic?

Kari:…/runs away/

Satou: ok…well….that's it! I'll try to get back to Finding Out the Truth right away! Ja ne!

Inuyasha: wat do u mean by "try"? u mean u WILL!

Satou: ughhhh…/sob/ hai Inuyasha…-obaka-san! Muahahhha /pow/ T.T


	2. Suffering Pain

Satou: HEY! Ok…welll….as u can see I'm putting another chappie in this fic! Ok! This one is of Tifa's POV on the death of Aries!

Inuyasha: BAKA/pow/

Satou: SHUT UP! GIVE ME A BREAK! Ok…I am working on the fanfic..so…BE QUIET!

Inuyasha:…h-hai…

Satou: GOOD/smile/

Kari: ummmm….

Satou: AND YOU! U SHOULD BE DOING YOURS!

Kari: NEVER/runs away/

Satou/sigh/ ok…well…im just gonna start…haha u guys don't have to read all this stupid stuff…haha…and since im feeling good…ill do a freakin disclaimer!

Disclaimer

Satou: ok….don't own FF7!………cant believe I just did that…/sigh/ o well.. on with the fic!

Inuyasha: GOOD GIRL! AND YOU DID IT ALL BY YOURSELF/bang/

Satou/smile/

-----------------------------------------

When I saw that sword go through your body…  
I couldn't believe me eyes…  
You didn't object to your fate…  
But just let the blade slip through you…  
So I wonder…why did you do it?

Are you trying to taunt me?  
Do you want me to suffer?  
Do you enjoy making me weak?  
Making me angry enough to kill?  
Enough to kill…you?

When he stabbed you…  
Did you do it to make "him" suffer?  
Or are you trying to make me suffer?  
Suffer the same pain you did,  
The pain you felt when you left "him"…

You may be gone…  
But you're still on "his" mind…  
"He" won't stop thinking about you…  
"He" won't think about me…  
So are you trying to kill me?

What do you want me to do?  
Do you want to kill me?  
Do you want me to die?  
To die the same why you did?  
Or are you going to let me live?

What is going to be your answer?  
Or are you going to just watch…  
Watch me suffer in this evil world you brought me?  
This world that will only make me hurt.

Are you ever going to disappear?  
Disappear from my mind?  
Are you going to fade away and never return?  
Or are you going to continue to haunt me,  
Bring only suffering and pain to my heart…?

You're probably laughing at me,  
The me who can do nothing but fear.  
Fearing from the rejection and humiliation.  
My purity gone, from the pain you've inflicted me.  
And now I am nothing…nothing but a suffering pain.

-----------------------------------------

Satou/sniff sniff/cries/ T.T OH HOW SAD ISH THAT/sniff/ I write to many sorrowful poems…THE ANGST/cries/ well…okie…/sniff/ I know I should be updating Finding Out the Truth…but…I've sorta been side-tracked…yes…I have been side-tracked…I AM TERRIBLY SRY FOR MY INCONVENIENCE! Right now I am trying my best to do it…soo…PLZ FORGIVE ME!

Kari: J00 B3773R! (for those who don't know l337 /ahem cough cough/…you better!) /points at Satou/

Satou/glares/ W47 480U7 J00! (WAT ABOUT U) /mumbles words/

Kari: WELL! SATOU HAS AGREED INTO FINISHING HER FANFIC! ISNT THAT RIGHT SATOU!

Satou/glare…/…must…strangle…KARI! COME HERE U LIL…/chases Kari/

Kari: X.x…

Satou/currently holding Kari "hostage"/ahem/ I will try my best into finishing Finding Out the Truth. I also may do some other poems on FF7…if I get any encouragement…heheh…yea…/sighs/ okie…yea…I will TRY my VERY best to finish EVERYTHING! And that's it…JA NE!…hmmm…

Kari: X.x…


End file.
